


You'll Take Care of Me, I'll Take Care of You

by Millawrites



Series: Dimidue Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimidue Week 2019, M/M, Pre-Timeskip, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millawrites/pseuds/Millawrites
Summary: Dimidue Week 2019 Day 1: Sickness & InjuryAs the days become shorter, Fódlan prepares for upcoming winter. Fuelled by chilling weather, diseases start to spread with newborn vigor. Residents of Garreg Mach Monastery are mostly safe from illnesses ravaging outside its walls. However, coming and going visitors ensure that at least some of them find they way inside. And once inside it spreads like wildfire.





	You'll Take Care of Me, I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native English speaker so I hope this didn't turn out too awkward. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me (nicely) so I can fix them.

Garreg Mach has been going through cold epidemic past week or two. Coughing can be heard all across the monastery and every other person is blowing their nose. Classes have been going as usual even though the teachers have lost their voices by the end of the day and students seem as if they are taking turns missing the class because of illness.

So far, Dedue has been able to evade the worst of the symptoms aside from light coughing and occasional runny nose. His Highness hasn’t been as lucky and was one of the first to miss class because of fever. Dedue opted for missing the classes as well in order to take care of His Highness. Professor had waved him off with tired expression as Dedue had told them His Highness and him wouldn’t come to class that day. His Highness had naturally protested against Dedue missing the class because of him, but in Dedue mind such thing as classes were irrelevant at the moment. Later Annette and Mercedes brought them both copies of the notes taken that day.

* * *

Only a day after His Highness had gotten better, Dedue woke up feeling groggier than usual. “It will go away once I’m fully awake”, he thought and rose anyway. Dedue completed his usual morning routine before going to wake up His Highness. As Dedue was about to knock on the door, it opened to reveal His Highness already fully awake and in his academy uniform. He was looking fully healed from his cold.

“Ah, good morning, Dedue! You’re later than usual so I was about to go to check on you.”

“Good morning, Your Highness. I apologize for the delay”, Dedue said hoarsely with a bow. He hadn’t even realized he was later than usual. His mind was still feeling hazy from sleep...

“There’s no need for that. If you are tired, you’re allowed to sleep a little later. I can wake up on my own just fine”, His Highness said as he stepped out of his room and closed the door. As Dedue was about to protest, he added: “I really don’t mind. I want you to take as good care of yourself as you take me.”

“I… Understood, Your Highness.”

“Good. Let’s go then.”

Dedue had hoped that fresh air would help clear his mind, but he didn’t feel any better once their reached the dining hall. Dedue didn’t really have any appetite. He ate mechanically without tasting any of his food so His Highness wouldn't get any more reasons to worry about his wellbeing.

Dedue wasn’t feeling any better once they reached their classroom. He had hard time concentrating on today’s lesson. Dedue was listening at first but found himself drifting off soon after and staring blankly at nothing in particular. He didn’t even notice it was over until he heard someone calling his name. Dedue looked at his side. Dimitri was standing beside him looking worried. His hand was on Dedue’s shoulder.

“Dedue, are you feeling unwell?”

Dedue stood up to answer a bit too fast. He felt off balance but Dimitri put his hands on Dedue’s shoulder to steady him. Before Dedue could gather his thoughts again, Dimitri rose to bring their foreheads together. The contact was over before Dedue had even time to start comprehending it.

“You feel hot. I think you have fever. Professor, do you mind?”, Dimitri said as he turned his head. Dedue hadn’t even noticed their arrival.

“Of course not”, they said looking worried.

With that two of them left the classroom. It felt like the walk to his room only lasted a blink. Dedue sat on his bed as Dimitri left. Soon after he came back with a cup of tea. Dedue drank the hot drink without a complaint. He was too tired to tell Dimitri he didn’t need to take care of him. After that he let Dimitri tuck him up.

“Did you need anything else, Dedue?”

“No, thank you, Dimitri”, Dedue answered. He was in verge of falling asleep.

“Very well. I will return to class but I will come back as soon as possible to check on you.”

Dedue fell asleep almost immediately after Dimitri left.

* * *

Dedue woke up to Dimitri sitting on his desk and writing. Sunlight coming through the window painted him in a heavenly glow. The sight caught Dedue’s breath. He tried to hold back the upcoming coughing fit, which attempted to ruin this moment. Dedue’s effort was for nothing and his coughing alerted Dimitri. He came to Dedue’s side as he tried to sit up. Dimitri helped him by putting pillows behind Dedue’s back so he could sit more comfortably. Dimitri must have brought the pillows while he was sleeping.

“How are you feeling, Dedue?”

“I feel better already. I think I need to sleep some more”, Dedue answered truthfully. There was no use lying to His Highness that the cold was already gone.

“Could you try and eat something before that? I can go and get you some soup and medicine if you would like.”

“Yes, please.”

“I will be right back. Don’t fall asleep while I’m gone”, Dimitri said before leaving.

When His Highness returned carrying a tray, Dedue felt more awake than he had been when he left. His Highness lowered the tray carefully on Dedue’s nightstand. He offered him a glass of weird looking liquid.

“Here’s the medicine. It probably tastes terrible, but you should try to get it all down.”

Dedue did as he was told. The medicine did taste awful. He was surprised that His Highness had been able to down it with one gulp when he was sick. After Dedue finished it, His Highness put the glass aside and lifted the tray containing some soup and glass of water on Dedue’s lap. Dedue tasted the soup. It was nice and warm and easy to swallow. As Dedue ate his dinner, His Highness returned to his writing.

“May I ask what are you writing?”

“Oh, I’m making a copy of my notes for you. I don’t know if they are any good but at least you’ll get some idea what we learned today.”

“That’s very kind of you, Your Highness. Thank you.”

Silence fell between them as Dedue finished his dinner. It was comfortable. Afterwards His Highness gathered the dishes to take them out. Before he could leave, Dedue asked:

“Have you eaten dinner yourself, Your Highness?”

It seemed like disappointed flashed in His Highness’ eyes. Dedue must have imagined it.

“No, I don’t think I have. Are you in need of anything else, Dedue?”

“No, I’m not. Please go eat something, Your Highness.”

“Very well if you insist”, His Highness answered and as if an afterthought he continued, “Do you remember anything about what you said before you fell asleep?”

Dedue searched his mind. He didn’t remember anything else beside coming to his bedroom and drinking something warm.

“I don’t think I do. I hope I didn’t say anything offensive. If so, I apologize.”

“No. It was… It was nothing”, with that His Highness left leaving puzzled Dedue behind.

* * *

Next time Dedue woke up he hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep. He was still in sitting position. His Highness had returned while Dedue slept. He had brought a chair closer to Dedue’s bed and was reading through his notes. He lifted his gaze and noticed Dedue watching. Dedue turned his gaze on his lap, embarrassed for being caught staring.

“Oh, you’re awake again. Would you like to go through my notes together?”

Dedue only nodded as an answer. His Highness started reading his notes for Dedue. Listening to His Highness speak filled Dedue with calmness as he listened attentively every word that was read.

It seemed to be quite late when they finished. Dedue was feeling he was going to soon fall asleep again.

“I think we both should go to bed.”

“You’re probably right. Do you want me to get you something before I leave?”

“I think you have already done enough for me today, Your Highness", Dedue answered, "You really didn't need to do any of this."

“I know, but I wanted to. You took care of me when I was sick so I thought it's only natural that I returned the favour." His Highness saw protest forming on Dedue's lips and added: "If you truly want, we can continue this argument once you are in full health again. Before that I won't hear anymore of your objections."

Dedue resigned to his fate and let His Highness help him lay down comfortably again. He put the extra pillows to the corner of the room where they were easy to access when needed. Once His Highness had ensured Dedue was comfortably tucked in, he took his leave.

“Good night, Dedue”, he said and leaned down to kiss Dedue’s forehead. Dedue didn’t have time to answer before His Highness had bolted out of the room. Dedue rose enough to blow the candle that His Highness had left behind by accident. He laid thinking about what had just happened Dedue wasn’t sure if the sudden warmth on his cheeks was due the fever or something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured: Dedue kissing Dimitri goodnight while he was sick because Dimitri told him that he used to sleep better when his parents kissed him goodnight when he was sick as a child.


End file.
